The primary purpose of this Core Unit is to provide the Principal Investigator/Program Director, as well as the individual project and core leaders, with appropriate secretarial, budgetary, and administrative support. Activities including program-wide logistical support are as follows: Scheduling and arranging meetings, seminars. Advisory Board visits, and travel. Interfacing with regulatory bodies and processing documents and following up on regulatory requirements including radioisotopes, environmental and work hazards, biohazards, and recombinant DNA. Interfacing with institutional personnel appointment (Brigham and Women's Hospital and Harvard Medical School) bodies processing papenwork regarding appointments, annual evaluations and other personnel matters. Record keeping regarding publications and personnel. Timely preparation of abstracts, manuscripts, progress reports and other written materials to disseminate results of the Program's research efforts. 2. Activities including program-wide financial, budgetary, and procurement issues areas as follows: Coordinating purchasing arid interfacing with institutional purchasing and materials management. Keeping independent running accounts and prepare projections of project and core expenditures to enable the Principal Investigator/Administrative Core Leader to exercise prudent fiscal policy and exercise his overall responsibility for financial management ofthe Program. Reviewing and reconciling institutional financial records and interfacing with institutional budget and financial personnel.